


Stuck Like Glue, Stuck With You

by insomniazcandyz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gahyeon is a baby, Jiu is such a loving dad, They’re idols here, This made me want to cuddle with someone, gahji rise, handong I miss u, hi stream boca thank u., honestly still don’t know their ship name-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniazcandyz/pseuds/insomniazcandyz
Summary: “Stay.” Gahyeon sleepily whispers.“What do you want me to do?” Minji questions her.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Stuck Like Glue, Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter acc so u can see me cry in gay - @insomniazcandyz

Nothing particularly serious happened.

But driving Gahyeon to stick onto Minji the whole Vlive like glue is definitely a sight to see between the members and the fans.

It started when they were in the practice room with a game they played, the Unnie Line managed to convince Gahyeon to do the wrong move without making the Maknae Line notice, this leads to Gahyeon playfully shouting and hitting her Unnies for making her do something stupid.

But she wasn’t mad at Minji, of course she respects and trusts the girl the most out of all of them, she purposely thought of leaving Minji last for her to punch the hell out of, but softly and lightly- she just doesn’t know why she feels something for Minji today.

So when she dashed at Minji and quickly hugged her, Minji was caught off guard and almost stumbled and fell. The rest of the girls laughed with their fans at how grumpy Gahyeon became while Minji just stands there, flustered but they quickly moved on to talking to Insomnias. A few minutes past and they say good bye to their fans.

They ended the Vlive and faced Gahyeon, still onto Minji.

“Okay missy, we can all share Jiu Unnie can’t we?” Siyeon laughed

Gahyeon scoffs and buried her face in Minji’s neck

“Are you still salty?” Bora said while Handong snorts behind her

“That was still cheating” Yoohyeon whines

Minji plays with Gahyeon’s hair “Come on now. Let’s go home, practice is over and so is our Live”

The girls grab their remaining items and left the room, excited to leave and finally rest after a long day.

Gahyeon looked at Minji, who was beside her, she wraps her arms around the girl’s free arm, the other holding her duffle bag.

Minji quickly ended her conversation between her members and her focus, fully on Gahyeon this time.

“You okay?” Minji beams a grin towards Gahyeon, she takes a moment to admire her and smiles back.

“It’s just a game Gahyeon. I’m sorry” Minji remarked, lightly giggling.

“I don’t forgive you” Gahyeon retorts back, grumbling. They continued talking to each other, like the whole world didn’t matter to Gahyeon and only had her attention towards her Unnie.

They arrived to their cars and tried to pull Gahyeon off of Minji, who is still sticking like super glue, because she has to be in the other car. But it ended up being Gahyeon in Minji’s car and Siyeon being forced to stay with Yubin and Yoohyeon in the other car.

Minji motions Gahyeon to sit in the back with her, seeing how Gahyeon looked tired and Minji being the most attentive leader with such good instincts, wanted her to rest on the way home.

She enters the car as Gahyeon groggily comes in after her, Handong and Bora following suit.

Gahyeon immediately clinged back onto Minji after they finished fixing themselves for a more comfortable position.

Gahyeon does eventually sleep on Minji, her head on her lap, arms wrapped around Minji’s waist and legs spread out with the space they’re left with , Minji doesn’t mind at all, hell if it were Yoohyeon she would complain on how Gahyeon took most of the space in the backseat.

Minji hums a song to let Gahyeon sleep while she strokes her hair, phone forgotten and left her friend on read.

“What’s up with Gahyeon? We didn’t do anything that extreme to make her cling onto Jiu” Handong whispers beside Bora.

“Dunno but it’s cute” Bora makes a face similar to what Gahyeon made earlier in the live and they hold in a laugh.

“Look at them” Handong squealed, quickly taking her phone out to take a snap while Minji, completely oblivious and focused on letting Gahyeon have a nice nap.

—

Everyone arrived home, exhausted. They enter their dorm and Siyeon ran for the couch and sunk in her seat, then she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face “Yoohyeon was too loud~” she groaned out.

“Hey! I was not that loud! You joined in the fun anyway”

Yubin snickered. With a hush, Minji informed them that she’ll just place Gahyeon to bed and come back.

They all collectively give her an approval of words and continued chilling on the couch.

“Hey I bet you 20 bucks Gahyeon is head over heels for our Leader-nim” Siyeon wiggles her eyebrows.

“Nah no way” They continue chatting while Minji drags Gahyeon in her own room.

Gahyeon doesn’t bother changing clothes and pushes herself in bed.

“I’ll be outside if you need me” Minji gives a reassuring smile towards Gahyeon while she adjusts her blanket.

Minji starts walking away, thinking nothing but the usual - telling the girls to sleep because it’s late or maybe she’ll join in the fun if she still has energy but those thoughts soon disappear when she felt a tug in her sleeve, she turned around, and this time Gahyeon moved her hand from the sleeve to Minji’s own hand, she looked at Gahyeon confusingly.

“Stay.” Gahyeon sleepily whispers.

“What do you want me to do?” Minji questioned her.

“Stay with me...Sleep?” She discontinued her words, too lazy to continue.

“Will you be okay with that?” Minji asked worried that Gahyeon might get uncomfortable.

Gahyeon gave her a nod and Minji thinks about it.

She sighed “Okay I’ll change into my pajamas but that also means you have to change too” Minji chuckles and Gahyeon could only groan but she also felt something weird in her stomach after hearing the sweet and soft laugh of Minji.

“You’ll sleep with me if I do that?” She pouts and Minji nods.

Gahyeon quickly went to change and Minji doing the same in her room. After she finished she went out in her room again, this time in her pink bunny-pattern pajamas.

The girls watched as Minji’s figure entered Gahyeon and Handong’s room with her pajamas on, unbothered to tell them - or maybe she just forgot.

They look at each other and cooed silently.

A clicking sound is heard and the light from the living room already vanished, door closed. Gahyeon opened her eyes to see an approaching Minji. _that's the most childish pajamas I’ve ever seen._

Gahyeon welcomed Minji with open arms, lazily grinning at her.

Minji climbs in bed and embraces Gahyeon with all her love.

She doesn’t think much about it, because her priority right now is to get Gahyeon enough rest that she needs.

They made twists and turns, giggling together and telling stories about anything really.

Gahyeon held Minji tight and comes in contact with the smell of lavender-like perfume from Minji.

“I didn’t know you wanted to cuddle with me so much” Minji giggles and Gahyeon whines while smacking her shut, embarrassed to do such a thing especially with Kim Minji.

“I just want to..”

Silence fills the room, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was a comforting one, neither of the two talking.

They take in the silence

Minji strokes Gahyeon’s hair with her free hand, the arm that Gahyeon is currently resting on.

She soon feels her eyes heavy and slowly closes her eyes to sleep.

Gahyeon couldn’t say the things she wanted to tell Minji today so she simply looks at Minji, admiring her features and her lips- _Oh her lips_. Gahyeon dismisses the thought and snuggles in her chest.

“I love you” She whispers before going to dreamland.

Minji smiles.


	2. Bonus (mEMeS)

The girls said good night to each other as they went in their respective rooms.

Handong yawns and enters her room, She stops midway.

Did she see it right? Two people in one bed?

She walked closer to see clearly, Oh my- Handong puts a hand in her mouth, preventing a squeal that was about to come out. She quickly takes a photo and sends it to Bora.

And boy did Bora welcomed herself in their room a second later busting in- q u i e t l y.

It’s her first time doing something “not loud” - she’ll definitely do effort just to see something and could tease the members about it later on, one of them probably means a member sleeping with another member - or Jiu and Gahyeon for short.

Bora looks at Handong and shakes her shoulders.

“I’m posting this on DC app and no one is going to stop me” She looks at Handong dead in the eyes.

“Roger that” Handong giggles.

_Next morning~_  
  


DC_SUA uploaded a post

DC_HANDONG uploaded a post

“Jiu and Gahyeon slept together. Look how cute~~~ ♥️🤭♥️”

“Right in front of my salad??? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

insomniaforever: JIAYEON NATION RISEEE

kmir23: Why is Jiu spooning Gahyeon. Too beautiful (gay) for me

_jiyooislife_: SKJSKSJS IM SOBBING-

siyeonisbestboi: What is this new substance that is coming out of my naked eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by a Dream I had a few days ago, they were playing a game in Vlive and then there was a scene where Gahyeon hugged Minji because of the game - but it was more like her legs were wrapped on Minji’s chest and her arms holding onto Minji’s head- This sounds so weird, she looked like a monkey to me skjsksjs- Oh and they quietly had small talks during the live. For short: Soft Jiayeon/Gau uwu)


End file.
